Drabbles
by DreamKat
Summary: Fics cortitos, capaces de resumir toda una historia en dos o tres párrafos, viñetas que no te cansas de leer... Review, plis! [RWGW, SBLE, RLHG...]
1. Tras la puerta

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece, no soy rica, ojalá lo fuera xD

**Avisos:** Mentes sensibles abstenerse. Este fic hace referencia a incesto.

Weno, antes q nada... este fic propiamente dicho, llamado 'Drabbles' no es un fic, sino un conjunto de viñetas que iré subiendo poco a poco. Las viñetas, por cierto, son historias cortitas, como esta jajaja... suelen ser de retos, o de cosas que me carcomen la mente. Este por ejemplo, lo hago en respuesta a un reto que yo misma he puesto en los weavers. Espero q os guste.

**Tras la puerta.**

Empujó la puerta lo suficiente como para que quedase entreabierta, pero ella no pudiese percatarse. Al menos, el sonido quedaba amortiguado por el agua que caía ruidosamente de la ducha. Trató de asomarse ligeramente pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que su visión, desde esa postura, no era suficiente. Tal vez si empujaba un poco más...

El corazón de Ron latía con rapidez, y su mano tembló cuando presionó la puerta. Un crujido. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pidiendo a Merlín que su hermana no hubiera podido oírle. Entreabrió un ojo, inseguro, y descubrió que no había pasado nada. Exhaló un suspiro aliviado, y, antes de asomarse de nuevo, dirigió una rápida mirada a sus lados, vigilando que ni sus padres ni sus hermanos descubrieran lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había comenzado hacía algunos días ya.

Empezó simplemente fijándose en ella mientras comía, en la graciosa forma en que su nariz respingona se arrugaba cuando masticaba la carne; en sus ojitos verdes cansados cuando leía junto a la chimenea antes de acostarse; en cómo se levantaba su camiseta dejando ver su vientre blanco cuando se sacaba el jersey al volver a casa; en cómo elegía su ropa mirando el armario, únicamente vestida con su ropa interior... y pronto se descubrió a sí mismo en aquella situación, con la nariz metida entre la puerta, y sus ojos atentos a la forma en que el agua caía acariciando su pecosa piel, y cómo presionaba su esponja sobre cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo que la espuma resbalase y Ron la siguiera con la mirada atentamente. Tragó saliva, notando de repente un placentero escalofrío conforme Ginny echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para aclararse sus cabellos... y un incómodo calor se acomodó en su entrepierna.

Se apartó, asustado, dándose cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, y lo peor de todo, el efecto que causaba en él. Con el corazón en un puño cerró la puerta tras de sí, disponiéndose a volver a su habitación. Tal vez, si hubiese estado más atento, se habría dado cuenta que detrás de cada mirada, su hermana sabía que la estaba observando.

* * *

**Er.. dedicado a Joanne Distte, por haberme enseñado a usar los guiones correctamente. En este caso no hacían falta, pero te aseguro que en el resto de mis fics se agradecerá enormemente. Para ti va este drabble! Porque, según creo... a ti te gustaba el incesto. ¿No?**


	2. Mientras leo

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece, no me hago rica con esto, me encantaría, por cierto... U.U

Esta viñeta creo que no tiene ninguna advertencia en particular. El rating sería PG... así que no problem. Dedicado a Akasha, quien fue la que me 'sugirió' una viñeta de esta parejita... espero q os guste!

**Mientras leo**

El sonido húmedo de un beso. Rápido pero cariñoso. Apenas aparto la vista del libro. Prongs se levanta del sofá, sonriendo a Lily Evans. Y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, despidiéndose. A mi lado, Sirius. Pasos, puerta que se cierra, James se ha ido. Suelto en un suspiro todo el aire y paso de página, cansinamente. No necesito mirar a ninguno de los dos para entender la situación. Mi asiento se mueve ligeramente conforme Sirius cambia de postura, incómodo, y puedo imaginarme a la pelirroja cogiendo un cojín y apretándolo contra su cuerpo, fingiendo estar distraída. Casi podría jurar que faltan dos minutos para que mi amigo se levante y diga que tiene que ir a la lechucería a mandar una carta, para que inmediatamente después, Lily diga que ha quedado con sus amigas en el gran comedor.

Lo más irónico de todo es que creen que no lo sé. Creen que no me doy cuenta de que una vez los dos cruzan la puerta de la sala común y llegan al pasillo del tercer piso se abrazan. Se abrazan y se besan. Creen que no he notado como cada día, después de esos encuentros, Sirius está distante, mirando a la pared, evitando a James. Creen que no he visto como los ojos verdes de Lily están rojos cuando me la encuentro en la biblioteca, con restos de lágrimas de culpabilidad e indecisión en sus mejillas.

Un nuevo movimiento, Sirius se levanta, y le miro. Dice exactamente lo que yo sabía que iba a decir. La pelirroja se muerde el labio, y le mira, sus dedos jugando con los flecos del cojín. Y yo debería contárselo a James... lo he pensado muchas veces, pero tampoco sabría que decirle. Son ellos quien tienen que hacerlo, yo tan solo soy Remus Lupin, alguien que ante los ojos de la gente no se ha enterado de nada.

Suspiro de nuevo, y vuelvo mi vista a las páginas de mi libro. Yo, no voy a meterme. El ruido de los pasos se aleja. Ahora estoy solo en la sala común.

* * *

**Reviews! Se acepta todo excepto cibercrucios, por favor, soy muy joven para morir.**


	3. Secreto a voces

**Disclaimer:** bla bla bla... nada es mío, vamos

Hola people! Aquí os traigo una nueva viñetita, que espero que os guste y tal... personalmente, no es de mis favoritas, pero necesitaba escribir algo, y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió. Supongo que también es una especie de... calentamiento, porque tengo en mente un Remus/Hermione, bueno no, miento, sólo tengo en mente que quiero hacer algo con esta pareja, pero aún no tengo ni idea de qué, así que ya veremos qué hago. De momento, aquí tengo lo primero que he escrito sobre esta pareja, son 314 palabras más o menos, creo... así que mas vale que deje ya la nota de autor, o será más larga que la historia en sí. Besos a todos, y que lo disfrutéis!

**Secreto a voces.**

Paso por enésima vez el trapo por encima de uno de los miles de libros que hay en esta condenada habitación, tratando de quitarle el polvo. Jamás pensé que limpiar la casa de mi mejor amigo fuese tan cansado. Sirius, en cambio, parece estar pasándoselo en grande recogiendo cosas que ya no sabía ni que tenía. Yo... simplemente no puedo concentrarme.

Trago saliva sólo de acordarme porqué me pasa esto. Por ella. Por ella y por la extraña... ¿obsesión?... que siento cuando está cerca. ¡Qué diablos, y cuando no está cerca también! Sólo de pensarlo, la situación ya me parece surrealista. Por Dios, Hermione fue... ella fue mi alumna. A mis ojos, al menos, debería seguir siéndolo.

Pero no lo es.

Agito mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que mi mano ha detenido la limpieza del libro, y retomo mi tarea, con el ceño fruncido. Si al menos esto sólo quedara en algo platónico no me sentiría tan mal... pero es que todo es mucho más complicado. ¡Ella lo hace complicado!. ¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que besarme?.¿Es que no se da cuenta de que si lo hace no voy a poder apartarme? Maldita sea, maldita sea... debería haberla frenado; pero frenado en serio... ese 'esto no está bien' sé que en el fondo le ha entrado por una oreja y le ha salido por otra. ¡Maldita sea!

Menos mal que, al menos, nadie lo sabe...

-Moony. ¿Por qué no en vez de comerte tanto la olla y pasarte una hora limpiando un maldito libro le dices que la quieres de una condenada vez y empiezas a cooperar en esta casa?

Vale, mi mandíbula está oficialmente desencajada.

-Padfoot¿cómo...?

La cierro. Conozco demasiado a Sirius como para darme cuenta de que, en situaciones como estas, es mejor no preguntar. Su sonrisa de medio lado me confirma mi teoría. Yo solo puedo suspirar y seguir con mi tarea. Tal vez Sirius tenga razón...

* * *

**Dedicado a Judith, amante oficial de Remus Lupin, que sepa que se le chere mucho! Dejad reviews y me haréis feliz.**

**DrEaM-KaT**


	4. Granger

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes de una tía que ahora mismo debe de estar dándose un relajante baño en un enorme jacuzzi.

Hola gente! Bueno, respondiendo a las peticiones de drabbles de Draco y Herms, aquí tenéis el primero (no digo que el último) de ellos dos. Tengo otra petición pendiente, de Sirius y Ginny, así que no te preocupes Algida, la cumpliré. Si hay alguien más que quiera proponerme alguna, no tiene más que decírmelo en su review, y lo apuntaré en mi lista de retos pendientes. Disfrutad de la viñeta!

**Granger.**

La odia.

La odia porque odia su sangre. Odia que sus padres sean muggles y que ella encima parezca estar orgullosa de tan asquerosa procedencia.

Odia que cuando él la mira, ella no baje la mirada. Odia que le enfrente con la cabeza bien alta.

Odia que no le tema.

Odia cómo habla. Odia cómo ríe. Odia cómo camina, y que los pliegues de su falda se agiten peligrosamente cuando contonea las caderas a su paso. Odia tener que mirarla siempre que eso ocurre.

Odia que siempre tenga respuestas para todo. Odia que sea la única que le supere en pociones. Odia que abrace a Potter, y que defienda al pobretón sobre todas las cosas. Odia que se muerda el labio inferior cuando está confundida, y odia la sensación que eso produce en él. Odia no poder dejar de mirarla. Odia que su asquerosamente dulce olor torture sus sentidos cuando pasa cerca de él. Odia sus ojos miel, siempre brillantes. Odia su nariz respingona; su constante sonrisa, como si todo la hiciera feliz. Odia todos los rasgos de su cara. Odia habérselos aprendido de memoria. Odia recordarlos cada noche.

Odia verla cada día. Y detesta buscarla con la mirada cuando no la ve. Odia que su corazón se acelere cuando lo hace.

Odia todas y cada una de las cosas que con ella tengan relación.

Odia estar obsesionado con odiarla.

* * *

**Dedicado a Ro y a Consue, que por algo fueron las que me pidieron un fic de esta pareja.**


	5. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, tio.

Hola gente! Bueno, aquí os traigo uno de los drabbles que he escrito que menos me gusta, la verdad... y esq mi favorito fue el anterior ... anyways, el problema que he tenido aquí es que esta pareja no es santo de mi devoción, por no decir que no me gusta NADA. Pero bueno, un reto es un reto, y me encanta probar cosas nuevas. Espero que os guste! Y ya sabéis, Review! Respecto a las parejas que me habéis ido pidiendo, las he apuntado en mi listita... Tengo muchas muchas que hacer jajaja... gracias por tanto review.

**Inevitable**

Sentía sus dedos acariciar su piel, subiendo peligrosamente por la cara interna de sus muslos desnudos. Notaba escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, y no podía sino arquear su espalda hacia él, haciendo que sus senos rozaran el duro pecho del hombre tumbado sobre ella. Un hombre maduro, más mayor que ella. Podría decirse que incluso demasiado.

Entre jadeos, Ginny pensó en qué dirían los demás si supieran lo que estaban haciendo, lo que ocurría entre ellos desde tiempo atrás. Era fácil adivinar la reacción de Ron. Pondría el grito en el cielo, como buen hermano protector que era, y le repetiría las mil razones por las que no debía tener... eso con él. ¿Porque cómo definir su relación? No podía considerarse algo formal, serio. Simplemente... necesario, inevitable.

Y Harry... ¿Qué pensaría Harry? Era su amigo, debería comprenderla. ¿Pero sería capaz de aceptar que se hubiera enamorado de su padrino? Improbable, ciertamente improbable. Era curioso y frustrante saber que nadie apoyaría su relación.

Sintió de nuevo esos labios húmedos sobre los suyos, exigentes, excitantes. Y supo que nada de eso importaba ahora.

-Te quiero, Sirius... –dijo para reiterarse, y se incorporó para demostrarle con su cuerpo lo que afirmaban sus palabras.

* * *

**A Algida y Mariet Malfoy Snape. Porque vosotras me pedisteis la viñeta con esta pareja. Y porque soléis ser mis dos lectoras más incondicionales a la hora de dejar review. Gracias!**


	6. La sonrisa de Azkaban

Disclaimer: Hoy no se me ocurre nada original, así que... lo de siempre: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Guay, eh?

Y aquí vengo con la primera idea que he tenido en mi vida sobre estos dos. Pensé que nunca escribiría nada de ellos... hay que ver lo que hace una noche de lluvia sentada en mi cama.

**La sonrisa de Azkaban. **

Apretando más sus labios, apoyó su cabeza en la fría pared de piedra. Odiaba cuando su compañera de celda soltaba esa risa tan cínica, tan despectivamente burlona. Lo había hecho siempre. Aún de niños cuando los Black se reunían y los primos subían a su cuarto a jugar, Bellatrix se reía de él, de su inocencia por prestarle los juguetes como si no supiera que ella iba a romperlos después, por el mero placer de verle llorar.

Quince años después seguía haciéndolo, seguía dejando escapar esa risa de superioridad de sus agrietados labios, a quienes estar desnutridos y sedientos no parecía importarles a la hora de proferir las más hirientes palabras a su primo. Ver sufrir a Sirius era un afrodisíaco para Bellatrix; el más exquisito de los manjares en un lugar tan hambriento como Azkaban.

Sirius cerró los ojos, y sonrió de medio lado.

-Algún día saldré de aquí, Bellatrix...

Y su prima volvió a reír.

* * *

**A Joanne y a Conuli, que fueron quienes me pidieron una viñeta SiriBella, y a mi format, a quien echaré de menos!**


	7. Su amiga

Disclaimer: El día que me haga rica os avisaré, lo juro xD Hasta entonces, no me demandéis.

Bueno, aquí va una viñeta de una parejita que me ha dado mucha guerra, porque nunca me convence. Espero que a vosotros sí, y me lo hagáis saber n.nU

**Su amiga**

No pudo ver como Lily se mordía el labio nerviosa, y tamborileaba suavemente sus dedos en el reposabrazos del sillón. No pudo verlo puesto que tenía la vista perdida, escondida, concentrada en algún punto del suelo de madera. Sus dientes apretados, su mandíbula tensada, y una expresión abatida que trataba de ocultar en su mirada.

Lily murmuró de nuevo, con la misma voz entrecortada que llevaba usando durante toda la lluviosa tarde. Remus apenas podía confundirla entre el sonido del agua repiqueteando contra el cristal.

-Le he... pedido a James que Sirius fuera el padrino –dijo, tragando el nudo de su garganta-. Pensé que sería más... fácil para ti.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, aún sin atreverse a mirarla, concentrado todavía en los dibujos de la madera. Sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla, el suave tacto de la mano de Lily, fría, temblorosa; y sus ojos encontraron por fin los suyos, brillantes, verdes. Volvió a bajar la mirada, dejando de sentir su cercanía. El ruido de sus tacones difuminó el sonido de la ventana.

Un crujido. La puerta se cerraba.

-Gracias, Lily...

No le había oído, y lo sabía. Todo había acabado. La lluvia caía con más fuerza. Su amiga se había ido. Su amiga...

* * *

**Dedicado a todos los que, como yo, están convencidos de que Remus estuvo enamorado de Lily. **


	8. Dulce batalla

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece.**

**Dulce batalla**

La madriguera era, más que probablemente, el único rinconcito de Inglaterra en el que los villancicos no sonaban en todo su esplendor. No; allí, en su lugar, todo cuanto se alcanzaba a oír era el insistente y frenético tintineo de las cucharillas chocando con fuerza y rapidez contra los platitos de postre.

Tonks se llevaba a la boca una y otra vez pedazos de tarta, sin darse tiempo a tragarla, mientras observaba con ojos entrecerrados el plato de su contrincante. A Remus le quedaba indudablemente mucho menos postre que a ella, por mucho que se esforzara por comer más. Frustrada, dejó caer su cucharilla en la mesa.

-¡No es justo, Lupin! –se quejó, con la boca aún llena de nata-. ¡Tu maldito estómago de lobo es invencible!

El licántropo tragó, haciendo una pausa para sonreír con superioridad. La nariz de Nymphadora se arrugó, y él se dispuso a consolarla por su clara derrota.

-No te preocupes, Tonks... todos hemos perdido una pelea de comida alguna vez –dijo, con falsa amargura-, eres joven, aún te quedan muchas más navidades para intentarlo, aunque nunca puedas ganarme a... ¿Tonks? –alzó una ceja-. ¿De qué te ríes?

La chica estaba sonriendo con evidente picardía, señalando algo que sobrevolaba sus cabezas. Remus miró sobre él y descubrió una pequeña ramita flotando sobre ellos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, notó los labios de la metamorfomaga depositar un suave y rápido beso sobre los suyos, y sintió como algo hacía cosquillas en su estómago.

Y no era la tarta.

Se quedó estático por un momento, atónito. Por instinto volvió a mirar la ramita, verde, con pinchitos y bolitas rojas. ¿Bolitas rojas?

-Un momento... ¡Eso no es muérdago! –exclamó, señalándolo-. ¡No es más que una maldita rama de acebo!

Miró a la chica, y la encontró atacando el postre con rapidez, tratando de controlar su risa entre cucharada y cucharada. Remus abrió la boca, alucinado, comprendiendo su treta.

-¡ESO ES JUEGO SUCIO!

Decidido a vengarse, volvió a concentrarse en su tarta con tanta rapidez como le era posible.

Era demasiado tarde. Nymphadora ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

* * *

**Dedicada a las que me pidieron una viñeta de esta parejita. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos. Supongo que estaba esperando a tener una idea como esta. Espero que no os resulte demasiado paranoica. ¡Espero vuestra opinión!**

**DrEaM-KaT **

**Miembro Weaver **


	9. No insistas

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. **

**Hoy estoy depresiva. Parece que sólo sepa escribir cosas tristes. Muchos problemas, supongo... **

**No insistas**

El olor a chocolate, té y bollería artesana se confundía con la humedad que inevitablemente se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta de aquel viejo café. El sonido de la lluvia contra el toldo retumbaba en los oídos de quienes se sentaban en la mesa como amigos, y se evitaban la mirada como extraños.

Ella con su vista concentrada en los dibujos abstractos de una madera descuidada; él, observando su reflejo distorsionado en el ya empapado cristal de la ventana. Evitaba volver a mirar su rostro blanquecino, más pálido que nunca, y por encima de las cosas su mirada fría, verde.

Tan sólo una pregunta silenciosa flotaba entre ellos, atreviéndose a irrumpir aquella distancia que parecía aumentarse más y más, día tras día, y que en aquellos momentos resultaba incluso eterna.

-Lily... –sus labios prácticamente le obligaron a hablar en un murmullo, apenas audible entre la lluvia.

-No insistas –fue todo cuanto obtuvo por respuesta, sin percatarse de que ella llevaba una mano bajo su jersey, acariciándose el estómago con un recién descubierto espíritu protector-. Es suyo.

Él bajó la mirada, consciente de que aquellas dos palabras significaban mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Estaba claro, ahora. Era suyo, y con ello todo lo que implicaba. Era una invitación directa a alejarse de su vida.

Sirius optó por volver a mirar la ventana. Fuera seguía lloviendo, y supo que dentro las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

**Por favor, review. Me haría falta para animarme un poco el día. **

**Dreamkat. Miembro weaver**


End file.
